Glassess
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: Semua orang bisa memiliki kisah dongeng di dalam hidupnya. Walaupun pemeran sang pangeran adalah seorang pria masochist, dan sang cinderella adalah sorang gadis tsundere. Ah, dan jangan lupakan kacamata tutup botol sebagai pengganti sepatu kaca. For ALM III (Body). AU


"—dan sang putri pun hidup bahagia dengan pangeran di dalam istana, selamanya." Sakura memperbaiki posisi kacamata miliknya dengan jari telunjuknya saat tiba-tiba kacamata itu terjatuh karena gagangnya yang terlepas. Lagi. "Hah, nampaknya aku harus membawanya lagi ke tempat reparasi kacamata," keluh wanita paruh baya itu.

"_Kaa-can_, kenapa _kaa-can_ tidak membeli saja kacamata yang balu?" Sakura melirik anak kecil berambut merah yang kini sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum. Ame, anaknya yang kini berusia empat tahun itu memang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, dan sama seperti kedua orang tuanya, memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata.  
>"<em>Tou-san<em> akan sedih kalau _Kaa-san_ membeli kacamata yang baru. Lagipula, _kaa-san_ suka kacamata ini." Ame memandang Sakura dengan bingung. Mata berwarna viridiannya menatap Sakura tak mengerti. "Ame tahu cinderella kan?"

"Um! Ame suka cindella!" Sakura tersenyum geli saat mendengar kesalahan ucapan Ame. Wanita itu mencubit pipi gembul Ame karena gemas.

"Cinderella, sayang. Nah, kacamata _kaa-san_ sama seperti sepatu milik cinderella."

**Glasses**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Rated T **

**Theme: Body (Glasses)**

Cermin rias di kamar minimalis itu menampakkan refleksi dari satu gadis yang terduduk di kursi. Kedua _emerald _yang memandang tajam. Dua pipi yang menggembung, sepasang bibir yang tampak mengerucut, dan dua alis lentik yang menukik. Pada intinya, ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah putih itu adalah kesal. Dongkol—seakan-akan refleksinya sendiri adalah biang masalah terbesar hidupnya dan pantas mendapatkan _death glare _darinya.

Menghela napas kecil, tanpa mengalihkan pandang, gadis itu menyambar cepat satu benda yang ada di meja riasnya. Begitu cepat dan kasar, seakan-akan rasa kesalnya semakin bertambah saat ia harus mengambil benda itu, lantas dengan cepat memakainya di wajahnya—tepatnya di depan kedua matanya.

Kacamata.

"Sialan kau, Sasori," gumamnya dengan kedua rahang terkatup. Tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya semakin tertekuk masam.

Sasori Akasuna, sahabatnya, adalah sumber langsung dari rasa jengkel di pagi harinya. Dan kacamata tebal, besar, dan kotak itu adalah sumber tidak langsungnya.

"Sasori-_baka_!" teriaknya tanpa sadar, sembari kedua kakinya mencak-mencak kesal di lantai kamarnya.

Bunyi teriakan dari arah dapur menyusulnya, "Sakura! berhenti berteriak dan cepat turun sarapan!"

Berbeda dengan raut muka sebelumnya, kini wajah itu tampak layu, dengan helaan napas kecil dan kepala yang agak tertunduk, "Iya, Bu."

…

Gadis berambut merah muda itu keluar dari rumah dengan lesu. Ia tidak ingin berangkat sekolah saat ini. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah yang—

"Hei_ Megane_." Langkah Sakura terhenti. Orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui kini ustru berada di depan pintu pagar rumahnya. Sakura berjalan dengan angkuh, melewati Sasori begitu saja seolahh-olah pemuda tampan itu tak ada. " Tak mengacuhkanku huh? Padahal aku sudah baik hati mau pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan gadis jelek sepertimu." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menyusul langkah Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berangkat denganku. Salahmu sendiri selalu menunggu di depan rumahku!" Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan menatap dengan sebal ke arah Sasori.

Sasori akan membalas perkataan Sakura saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dipeluk dari arah belakang. "Sasori_-kuuuuuun_, huh? Kau berangkat bersama dengan dia lagi? Lebih baik kau berangkat denganku saja," ucap seorang gadis dengan dandanan menor. "Apa?" tantang gadis itu sambil melotot ke arah Sakura. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, jengkel.

"Hei Sakura tunggu!" teriakan Sasori tak diindahkan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu meninggalkan Sasori dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke sekolah. Pagi hari yang menyebalkan. Sasori yang menyebalkan.

"_Ohayou_!" ucap Sakura ketus saat membuka pintu kelasnya. Gadis itu melangkah dengan cepat dan kemudian meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dengan kasar.

"_Ohayou_ jidat, hm? Bertengkar lagi dengan Sasori?" tanya Ino saat melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ino tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat wajah sebal Sakura. Sebagai sahabat Sakura gadis itu tahu bahwa sebeneranya gadis berambut merah muda itu menyukai Sasori, meski mereka sering bertengkar, saling mengejek, atau bahkan terkadang bersikap dingin pada pemuda merah itu. Ia tahu, bahkan meskipun Sakura tak pernah memberi tahu hal itu. Sahabat, kau tahu lah.

"Hmm… kalau kau terus terusan bersikap_ tsundere_ seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa membuat pemuda itu menyukaimu tahu. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Sasori semakin terkenal…." Goda Ino. Gadis itu terkikik saat melihat kini Sakura menatapnya dengan panik. Wajah gadis itu memerah saat tahu bahwa Ino hanya menggodanya.

"A—Aku tidak _tsundere_! Dan aku tidak peduli jika ia tidak menyukaiku. Toh aku membencinya!"

"Hm… berarti kau baik baik saja jika Shion menembak Sasori?"

"Shion?" ucap Sakura pelan. Shion, gadis primadona sekolah mereka. Sasori dulu bahkan pernah berkata bahwa Shion itu manis, dan seharusnya gadis itu yang menjadi teman semasa kecilnya, bukan dia. Gadis berambut norak dan berkaca mata tebal. Saat itu Sakura langsung meninju pemuda itu. Para pria dan ketidak sensitifitasan mereka.

"Ya. Gosipnya dia menyukai Sasori." Ino melirik ke arah Sakura penasaran, gadis itu sedikit panik saat raut wajah Sakura menjadi sedikit murung. Sepertinya godaannya sedikit berlebihan. "A—"

"Ino, apa menurutmu aku jelek?" Tanya Sakura lirih tapi cukup terdengar oleh Ino. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat dan mengamati Sakura. Jujur sih, sebenarnya wajah Sakura itu cantik. Rambut pink ngejreng nya sebenarnya bisa gadis itu manfaatkan agar tampil menarik dan mencolok. Dan apabila ia mengganti kacamata botolnya dengan kacamata yang lebih modis, ia yakin, jangankan Sasori, bahkan Uchiha Itachi sang pangeran itu pun akan melirik ke arahnya. Tapi tentu saja ia tak mau mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura. Tidak, sekalipun nyawa taruhannya.

"Hm… jika dibandingkan denganku sih kau memang je—"

"Aku serius Ino!" potong Sakura emosi. Ino memang terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan dan tidak tahu situasi.

"Iya iya! Ah, aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau tidak begitu jelek kok. Kenapa sih?" gadis itu tersenyum saat wajah murung Sakura kini berubah menjadi sebal. Sakura yang sebal mudah ditangani. Sakura yang sedih? Uh Oh.

"Sasori selalu berkata aku jelek dan kacamataku menyedihkan, katanya membuatku terlihat semakin cupu."

"Hm… memang sih, kacamata tutup botolmu itu memang terlalu menyedihkan." Gadis itu mengusap-usap dagunya. Tanpa ia sadari kebiasaan Shikamaru, kekasihnya itu menular padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mengganti tipe kacamatamu?"

"Mengganti tipe kacamata?"

"Iya, seperti Karin. Lihat, dia menggunakan kacamata yang modis jadi tidak terlihat cupu." Ucap Ino sambil menoleh ke arah Karin yang seperti biasanya sedang mengganggu Neji.

"Harganya pasti mahal, aku tidak mau membebani _kaa-san_…"

"Kau bisa bekerja sambilan. Oh ya, kebetulan tokoku sedang mencari pekerja _part time._ Bagaimana?"

"Toko mu ada di kawasan Komachi kan?"

"Hm… iya sih, tapi tidak apa kok. Aku akan meminta Shikamaru mengantarmu pulang jjika kau takut pulang sendirian." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaannya ketika sedang menimbang sesuatu.

"Akan kupikirkan dulu."

_**SREG…**_

"Hei _megane,_ nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, ada acara klub." Teriak Sasori dari arah pintu kelas. Beberapa orang teman sekelasnya kini menatap Sakura dengan sebal. Nampaknya Ino benar, Sasori akhir-akhir ini memang populer.

"Ino, aku ambil tawaranmu."

…

"Hei, ahir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah pulang bersamaku. Apa kau mulai ikut kegiatan klub?" tanya Sasori saat mereka berangkat bersama-sama. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu pulang sendirian, tak seperti biasanya. Padahal sebelumnya gadis itu akan selalu menunggunya dan pulang bersama meskipun mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau tak usah memperdulikanku lagi." Sasori mematung mendengar ucapan dingin Sakura. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kini Sakura sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

"Hei _danna_ ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau murung, apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan gadis berambut pink itu?" tanya Deidara saat istirahat makan siang. Seperti biasanya, Sasori dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu isirahat mereka di ruangan klub Akatsuki— nama klub mereka.

"Ck, kau salah. Jika ia bertengkar dengan gadis itu, saat ini dia pasti sedang tersenyum-senyum dengan bahagia." Jelas Pain sambil tetap menatap ke arah buku porno miliknya.

"Ah kau benar. _Danna_ kan seorang _masochist_!" ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum polos. "Aw!" rintih pemuda itu saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah buku mengenai kepalanya.

"Berisik!" ucap Sasori tak mempedulikan tatapan sebal Deidara padanya yang tak terima atas lemparan buku yang ia lakukan tadi. Mendesah, Sasori kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ah, omong-omong, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya di kawasan Komachi saat malam hari. Apa dia memang ada urusan di sana?" ucap Hidan yang sedang memakan bekal tempura miliknya. Ia tak memperhatikan bahwa kini Sasori menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau mungkin salah lihat." Sakura bukanlah gadis seperti itu. Gadis itu tidak mungkin pergi ke kawasan Komachi, apalagi di malam hari. Kawasan Komachi terkenal sebagai kawasan yang tidak baik. Banyak preman dan gadis nakal yang berkeliaran di kawasan itu saat malam tiba. "Itu bukan Sakura." Ucap Sasori penuh penekanan, seolah-olah sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, itu memang gadismu. Rambutnya sangat mencolok, dan kurasa tidak akan ada orang lain yang memiliki rambut seperti itu. Saat itu ia sedang bersama dengan seorang pria berambut panjang." Obito menarik nafas dramatis mendengar ucapan Hidan.

"Jangan-jangan _Pinky-chan_—"

"Lanjutkan ucapanmu dan aku akan membuang semua permen milikmu." Obito menatap Sasori dengan ngeri. Permennya adalah harta miliknya yang paling berharga.

"Maafkan aku Sasori-_samaaaaaaa_," raung Obito. Pemuda itu bersujud menyembah Sasori dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Aku akan memberimu uang, tapi jangan buang permen milikkuuuu!" ucapnya sambil menawarkan beberapa lembar uang yang berada di tangannya.

"HEI ITU UANGKU BOCAH!" teriak Kakuzu dan berusaha mengambil kembali uang miliknya yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di tangan Tobi.

"Kau yakin itu dia?" tanya Sasori pada Hidan, tak mempedulikan Kakuzu dan Tobi yang kini saling tarik menarik lembaran uang.

"Ya, aku bahkan sempat melihat wajahnya." Rahang Sasori mengeras. Pemuda itu dengan bergegas keluar dari ruangan klubnya dan berjalan menuju ke kelas Sakura. Ia tak mempedulikan sapaan para penggemarnya, bahkan Shion. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sakura. Gadis teman semasa kecilnya yang ia sukai sejak dulu. Memang ia sering menggoda Sakura, mengatai gadis itu jelek dan cupu. Tapi wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan bibir sedikit dimajukan, selalu berhasil membuatnya ketagihan. Ada pepatah yang berkata, jika seorang pria selalu menggodamu, itu artinya ia menyukaimu. Kurang lebih itulah yang dilakukan Sasori. Menggoda Sakura, bertengkar dengannya tiap hari. Rutinitas yang ia tunggu setiap paginya.

_**SREG!**_

"Sakura—" ucapan Sasori terpotong saat melihat Sakura berada di pelukan seorang lelaki berambut panjang.

_Saat itu ia sedang bersama dengan seorang pria berambut panjang_

"Brengsek!" Tanpa pikir panjang Sasori langsung menarik tubuh Sakura dari pelukan sang pemuda, dan langsung melayangkan tinju ke wajah pemuda itu.

"SASORI!"

…

Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, sesekali gadis itu menguap dan menghapus air mata di sudut matanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasa kelelahan. Tubuhnya belum bisa membiasakan diri dengan pekerjaan paruh waktunya di toko milik Ino.

"Hei Jidat, kau menulis apa untuk tugas Kakashi sensei?"

"Hah? Tugas apa?" tanya Sakura dengan mata malas.

"Tugas mengarang. Kau sudah mengerjakannya kan?"

"Sudah kok, ini…." Ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya. Ino mengernyit heran.

"Kau tidak mengumpulkannya?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahiya. "Kau seharusnya mengumpulkannya sebelum istirahat…. Jangan bilang kau tertidur saat pelajaran sastra tadi?" Mata Sakura membesar mendengar ucapan Ino.

"_Kuso_!" Sakura segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari berniat pergi ke ruang guru dan menyerahkan tugasnya ke Kakashi _sensei._ Gadis itu sangat terburu-buru sampai-sampai tak melihat Neji yang berada di depan pintu kelas.

_**BRUKK**_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji sambil tetap menahan tubuhnya hingga gadis itu tak terjatuh.

"Ah?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Nampaknya kacamatanya tak sengaja terjatuh sehingga pandangannya tak lagi jelas.

_**SREG!**_

"Sakura—"

Sekilas Sakura sepertinya mendengar suara Sasori saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik dengan kasar hingga hampir terjatuh. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas tapi ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tiba-tiba saja berada di depan Neji dan meninjunya hingga teman sekelasnya itu terjatuh.

"Brengsek!" Terdengar suara pemuda itu mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya. Rambut merah, suara yang mirip. Pemuda itu memang Sasori. Sasori meninju Neji.

"SASORI!"

…

Sasori berjalan keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah Tsunade dengan kesal. Skors dua hari. Hukuman karena dia meninju Hyuuga Neji dan tidak mau mengatakan alasannya. Tentu saja ia tak akan mengatakan bahwa alasan ia meninju sang pewaris keluarga Hyuuga itu karena cemburu padanya.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu juga dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kelasnya tadi.

"Uh… maaf," Sasori melihat ke arah Sakura yang meminta maaf pada seorang siswa karena tak sengaja menabraknya. Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik ke arah sekitarnya dan menyadari bahwa beberapa siswa kini melirik diam-diam ke arah Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mana kacamatamu?" tanya pemuda itu saat menyadari bahwa kini tak ada lagi kacamata berlensa tebal bertengger di matanya, sehingga wajah cantik serta manik emerald sang gadis terpampang dengan sangat jelas, membuat para siswa tertarik pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Gagangnya patah," ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan kacamata miliknya dari saku rok. Pemuda itu mendecih tak senang saat menyadari bahwa kini semakin banyak siswa yang memperhatikan Sakura.

"Ikut aku." Sasori tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Sakura dan berjalan cepat hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu terseret karena tak bisa menyeimbangi kecepatannya.

_**SREGG**_

Sakura melihat sekumpulan pemuda anggota klub Akatsuki memandang mereka berdua dengan heran. Tampaknya Sasori membawanya menuju ke ruangan klubnya. Ruangan klub yang katanya terlarang bagi semua siswa kecuali anggota klub Akatsuki. Sakura tersenyum gugup saat merasakan tatapan yang diarahkan padanya. Sasori tak mengindahkan tatapan yang diberikan teman-teman seklubnya padanya dan Sakura, pemuda itu justru menyeret Sakura ke sudut ruangan dan mengambil suatu benda dari dalam lemari.

"Kacamatamu." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Tak sabar, Sasori merebut kacamata Sakura dari tangannya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian pemuda itu memasangkan kacamatanya padanya.

"Pulang nanti aku akan menemanimu ke tempat reparasi kacamata. Sementara ini pakai saja seperti itu." Sakura meraba gagang kacamatanya dan menyadari bahwa gagang yang patah itu kini dihubungkan secara paksa dengan selotip.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sakura dapat melihat tatapan kesal yang diarahkan Sasori padanya. "Aku harus pergi ke Koma—"

"Jadi yang dilihat Hidan memang kau. Kutebak, pemuda berambut panjang itu Hyuuga? Seharusnya tadi aku meninjunya hingga ia pingsan." Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Sudah kubilang aku memang melihatnya. Jashin-_sama_ tidak menyukai jika umatnya berbohong." Sakura melirik bingung ke arah pemuda berambut putih yang baru saja berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kawasan Komachi?"

"Bu— bukan urusanmu! Sudah kukatakan agar kau tidak usah mempeduli—"

**BRAKKK!**

Sakura tersentak karena terkejut. Sasori memukul lemari besi di belakangnya dan menyudutkannya hingga punggungnya menyentuh lemari dingin itu. "Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Sasori penuh penekanan. Gadis itu bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang di arahkan sang pemuda padanya.

Tujuh belas tahun mengenal sang pemuda, tak pernah sekalipun Sasori menatapnya tajam seperti ini. Ini membuatnya takut. Gadis itu hendak meminta pertolongan kepada teman-teman satu klub Sasori saat menyadari bahwa mereka justru menatapnya dan Sasori seperti seorang bocah yang sedang melihat tontonan sulap yang menarik. Mereka seolah-olah mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Sakura—"

"Ino!" kata itu langsung meluncur dari bibirnya saat merasa Sasori semakin mendesaknya. "Mulai minggu lalu aku kerja sambilan di toko bunga milik keluarga Ino yang ada di sana."

"Toko? Di kawasan Komachi?"

"Iya, orang tua Ino memiliki toko disitu. Toko it ucukp ramai karena kawasan itu dekat dengan kantor-kantor dan mejadi tempat berkumpulnya anak muda. Mereka sasaran penjualan Inoichi-_san_."

"Pria itu? Hyuuga Neji?" Sakura menatap Sasori bingung. Pria? Neji? Apa hubungannya Neji dengan ini semua?

"Pria?"

"Maksudnya pria yang selalu bersamamu disitu." Ucap Hidan. Sakura nampak sedang berpikir, berusaha mengingat siapa pria yang—

"Ah! Itu Shikamaru!" ucapnya saat teringat pria yang dimaksud Hidan.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Sasori dengan suara yang rendah, terkesan mengancam.

"Bu—bukan! Dia pacar Ino. Ino menyuruh pacarnya untuk mengantarku pulang jika shiftnya berakhir terlalu malam. A khawatir karena kawasan itu kan rawan!"

"... …. Oh." Wajah Saori tiba-tiba memerah. Pemuda itu melangkah mundur dan tak lagi mengukung tubuh Sakura. "Dia bukan pacarmu?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Gadis itu tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Terdengar tawa membahana dari para anggota Akatsuki. Sakura memandang mereka dengan heran. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasori yang kini wajahnya semakin memerah. Pemuda itu menatap teman-temannya galak, dan kemudian menarik Sakura keluar dari dalam ruangan. Terdengar suara tawa yang semakin mengeras saat teman masa kecilnya itu menutup pintu ruangan dengan keras.

"Sasori?"

"Untuk apa kau bekerja sambilan?"

"Uhm… Aku ingin membeli sesuatu…." Ucap Sakura. Ia menghindari tatapan Sasori dan lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai.

"Apa?"

"Bu—bukan urusanmu!" wajah Sakura memerah. Gadis itu menahan nafasnya saat merasakan tubuh Sasori mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Ka—kacamata. Aku ingin membeli kacamata." Alis Sasori terangkat. Ia menatap ke arah wajah Sakura yang kini semakin memerah.

"Bukankah kacamatamu baru saja rusak hari ini? Untuk apa kau membeli kacamata? Minusmu bertambah?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura bertambah gugup saat merasakan tatapan Sasori tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Itu salahmu!" Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Itu karena kau selalu mengataiku jelek dan cupu. Kau juga mengataiku kacamata botol." Sasori membelalakkan matanya. "Aku kan ingin kau memujiku cantik seperti kau memuji Shion waktu itu. Ino bilang jika aku mengganti kacamataku maka kau akan—"

"A—Ano Haruno-_san,_ apakah aku bisa berbicara denganmu sebentar?" Sasori menatap tak suka ke arah pemuda berambut jabrik yang memotong ucapan Sakura dan mengganggu mereka.

"Dia sedang berbicara denganku." Sasori menatap dingin ke arah sang pemuda.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu." Ucap pemuda itu tak senang. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura menunggu jawabannya.

"Ada ap—" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat merasakan benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sasori menciumnya. Sasori menciumnya di lorong sekolah yang ramai dengan para siswa. Sasori menciumnya! Sasori melepas ciumannya dan kembali menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin

"Dia sedang sibuk." Sasori mencium Sakura lai dan bahkan melumat bibir gadis itu dan sesekali menggigitnya. Ia memandang rendah ke arah sang pemuda. Tak percaya dan kesal dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya, pemuda itu segera meninggalkan mereka berdua disertai dengan sorakan para siswa yang entah sejak kapan kini mengerumuni mereka.

"Berhentilah dari kerja sambilanmu." Bisik Sasori tepat di telinganya. Dada Sakura berdesir dengan kencang.

"Ka— Kac—"

"Aku akan membayar biaya perbaikan kacamatamu nanti. Kau cukup menggunakan kacamata ini." Sasori mengecup garis rahang Sakura dan menggigit cuping gadis itu, membuat wajah Sakura sat ini tak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus. "Aku tak ingin pria lain menatap wajahmu selain aku. Berjanjilah."

"I—iya…."

…

"Seperti cinderella kan?" ucap Sakura pada Ame. Gadis itu terkekeh saat menyadari bahwa kini Ame telah terlelap, membuatnya sedari tadi bercerita monolog tanpa ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan kisahnya. Wanita iru mencium pipi merah Ame dan kembali terkekeh karena teringat kisah masa lalunya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar, dan mendapati Sasori, suaminya tengah bersandari di sana.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercerita tentang sang putri dengan kacamata ajaibnya." Ucap Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman terkulum di bibirnya. Sasori memandangnya dengan heran, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kaca mata yang berada di tangan istrinya.

"Kacamatamu rusak?"

"Hum… Ame menyuruhku membeli yang baru."

"Tidak usah. Besok kita akan membawanya ke tukang reparasi." Dan tawa Sakura pun berderai. Sasori tak pernah berubah. Tidak tujuh tahun yang lalu, ataupun sekarang. Dia tetaplah seorang pencemburu yang selalu bersikap protektif padanya. Tapi itu tidak berarti ia tidak menyukai sifatnya. Ia bahkan menikmatinya. Menikmati perasaan cinta yang penuh dengan keprotektifan yang dilimpahkan suaminya padanya.

**END**

**a.n:** _Hai there_…. Ini merupakan fict contoh dari event ALM III. Seperti biasanya Event ini mengusung tema yang berbeda-beda dari event sebelumnya. Fict ini merupakan contoh dari tema Body dengan tema (B) atau benda yang berkaitan langsung dengannya. Dalam hal ini kacamata.

Bagi kalian yang membaca fict ini, ayo ikutan event ini! Sebarkan virus SasoSaku ke seluruh FNI. Lalalalalala. Peraturan dan tema-tema dalam event ini bisa kalian lihat di biodata akun ini.

_**Spread SasoSaku all over the world**_

Sign,

Sanji's wife


End file.
